The Reunion of Family
by Lord Creator
Summary: Princess Celestia receives a letter, bearing news that she doesn't know if even she can handle. Her brother, Iron Cross, whom she hasn't spoken with or seen since she sent Luna to the Moon, is coming to Equestria. But why? Rated T because future chapters might make me have to rate it that way.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own MLP: FiM. I don't think that I would do nearly as good a job. I am very rusty at this, so bear with me as I stumble.

_In Canterlot, more specifically, the royal palace, even more specifically, the study of Princess Celestia._

Celestia's POV

"_Finally_"_,_ I mentally sigh as I finish reading a report on the number of crops that will be available for the winter season.

Not the most entertaining reading material in the world

"_But still", _I note mentally, _"it must be done"_

But now it is done, and I can take a break from ruling a nation, and just to bit of relaxation.

My relaxation suddenly came to an end, when a guard somewhat urgently knocked on the door of my study. As per custom, he knocked three times, and then opened the door. He brought with him a message scroll, tied in a ribbon of a red.

"A message for you your highness", the guard said, bowing respectively as he did so, while also levitating the scroll to me.

I took the scroll, not recognizing the seal on it. The guard bows once more and leaves the room, the door closing behind him.

I used my magic to open the scroll, thinking it might be a new message from the newly crowned Princess Twilight Sparkle.

"_Did she learn yet another lesson of friendship?" _I wondered with a smile.

I opened the scroll, and began to read, noticing immediately, that it most defiantly, was not from my former student. Upon reading the first two words, I knew who it was from. I hadn't seen this writing form for a little over 1000 years, but I knew who it was, I knew and I was filled with dread.

_My Sister,_

_1000 years, and yet I still do not forget the events of the last day we saw each other. I am sure you don't either, assuming you have any decency left in you. I am writing this not out of wanting to see you or speak with you, but word has reached the Euro-Equestrian continent that your work was un done, and that our beloved sister Luna has returned to this world, and has been home for quite some time now. _

_Rest assured this letter would have been sent to you sooner, but for rather unfortunate circumstances on the continent have been keeping me pre occupied. _

_Never the less, with a time of peace now upon us, I am sending this to you, to request a…combined way of trying to set aside the past. _

_I don't ask this for you or me personally, but for the sake of Luna._

_I will be arriving in your nation of Equestria in a month regardless of how this will be resolved, I will not be denied seeing my other sister, but I would like that we do not clash in front of her at the very least. _

_Respectively, your brother, Iron Cross_

The letter fell out of my grasp, and landed on the floor. My mind was going at what must have been ten thousand paces in a minute.

My elder brother?

Coming here?

In a month?

Here in Equestria?

But why now?

Why here?

We haven't even spoken in over 1000 years!

He isn't …any…no he isn't…

But is he?

I stop and take a breath to calm myself. It wouldn't do any pony any good for me to lose my mind.

I sighed sadly.

My Brother and I haven't spoken since that day 1000 years ago, and things had been bad leading up to it.

With "The Day" as he and I referred to it….things went from bad to worse. Iron Cross declared that he would seek vengeance upon me if it were the last thing he did with his life.

1000 years later, here we are, about to cross paths once more. With no way of telling how this meeting would play out.

I turned and looked out of a window that over looked the city of Canterlot, even got a glimpse of Ponyville. I looked to the sky, and my mind began to think back to the thoughts of that day.

That day…

AND STOP!

Well this is my feeble and most likely very bad attempt to try and write out what I am thinking. But hey, no one is perfect.

Any way, What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Should never try again?

Just let me know in a review.

"Until we meet again, here's wishing you a happy voyage home"(Now who can tell me what song that is from?)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

I am sorry that this took a while to come out, but Finals week is upon me. (Sigh) and I also needed to think about how this was going to go. Well here it is, and I hope you enjoy.

_Normal POV_

_As Celestia looked out her window, gazing toward Ponyville, there was another Alicorn; many thousands of miles away, where the Sun was set low, gazing out his window, cold eyes and unfeeling eyes gazing at the sun. This was the Empire of Germane, and in Germaneia, capital city of the Empire in the Palace of the Kaiser of the Empire, he sat in his own study. Iron Cross was white in color, about the same height of Celestia, if not taller by an inch. His wings were folded inward, and his short mane was black in its color, but curiously, he had no mark upon him, no cutie mark._

Iron Cross' POV

"It could go down now", I thought, "The sun could go down now, and stop its spying on me."

Though I know that even Celestia, for all her supposed might, could not use the sun in such a way, I still hated it; the sun was in the sky, a constant reminder of how Celestia could raise it, effectively making her ruler of the entire world, though she herself would never state it.

"Yet", I thought angrily, "She never will have to state it to me. I know her game."

She had used those damnable Elements of Harmony. I could still remember.

Flashback (cue Doctor Who theme)

(Set immediately after the scene from the season four premier in which Celestia sent Luna to the Moon)

I walked into the throne room, having seen all that had transpired. Luna….my beloved sister….was gone.

Celestia was crying, the elements of Harmony around her, scattered on the ground.

I had no words, until Celestia look up at me. All at once, my words seemed to come to me.

"What have you done?!" I yelled at her, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

Celestia's eyes full of tears; she weakly said something about her not having any choice.

That was when I lost it.

"NO CHOICE?!" I yelled at her, " HOW DARE YOU SPEAK THAT LIE! YOU LOUSY LYING EXCUSE OF LIFE! YOU SENT OUR SISTER TO THE MOON! YOU USED THOSE ELEMENT S OF SO CALLED HARMONY! YOU….YOU DARE NOW TO SIT THERE AND TELL ME THAT THERE WAS NO CHOICE?!"

"Brother Please!" she cried, but I would have none of it.

"NO! YOU SENT OUR SISTER TO THE MOON! YOU USED THE ELEMENTS TO DO THE UNTHINKABLE! YOU ARE NO BETTER THAN DISCORD!

End Flashback (cue doctor who theme again)

A voice snapped me out of my thoughts, and I looked to see Blitzluft there.

"My Kaiser", he said as he saluted me, "Field Marshal von Stallionberg and Grand Admiral Knots are here. The three of us are waiting in the War Room for final discussions of the peace.

I smiled lightly, peace…after all these years.

"Thank you Air Marshal", I replied with a semi renewed tone. He saluted me, and left.

As I looked out the window again, the sun began to go down, I began to see the faint outline of the moon beginning to come out, a full moon tonight.

I remembered how the moon looked when our sister Luna had been banished there, and I looked at it every night, swearing to her that I would find a way to reverse what the tyrant our sister had become had done to her. I searched for years…and I found nothing.

And yet…it must have been a year since she came back, and I had not noticed it until Blitzluft, my loyal Air Marshal and Commander in Chief of the Pegasi Force, as well as my closest friend, had pointed it out to me.

"Damnable war", I thought bitterly.

The war that had ravaged the entire Euro-Equestrian for nearly eight years. A war that had stretched from the fields of Prance, in the west, to the nation of MosCow to the east, with my beautiful Germane caught in the middle between them. For three years the war ravaged until Germane entered it, with the alliance of Roam in the South and Chineigh in the Far East.

A year later, Prance surrendered as my army and air Pegasi reduced the once great capital city to rubble, and their so called unicorn Emperor Napoleon gave in. Roam then dropped out the war, leaving MosCow to be dealt with by Chineigh and Germane. 4 years later, and millions on both sides dead, the war flag of my Empire flew over the capital of Manesk. It had been a bloody eight years, though war was not uncommon on the continent, it was still terrible.

Now I was going to talk peace with my top three commanders. Then we were going to be flown south to the city of Maneich, where we would meet at my private villa in Oberhoofsberg, where two days later we would meet with Red Star, the Premier of MosCow, and Princess Antoinette, who had become the official monarch after her father was taken as a prisoner of war. I had no stomach for these meetings, I hated them, found them rather dull and had hopped they might be unnecessary.

I sighed, but told myself to maintain patience. I had waited 1000 years to see Luna, and apologize for not protecting her, just as I had waited 1000 years to see Celestia, to finally deal with her nuisance.

After one thousand years, it is finally going to happen. I took no joy in knowing I might hurt Luna with my plan for Celestia.

_It might hurt her emotionally, _I thought as I walked out the door to the War Room, _"but it must be done."_


End file.
